I've Got Your Six
by Rebel6Art
Summary: Words are said, Feelings are hurt in the city of Piltover Vi/Caitlyn so shout out to my mom for helping me edit this sorry if you've already read this anyways heres the updated version.


It was about five o'clock in the great town of progress, Caitlyn entered her office fuming.  
"Vi! Get in here now!" Yelled the usually calm Brit.  
"Yes cupcake?" Vi replied sneeking her way slowly into Caitlyn's office "Shut the door." Caitlyn said sternly.  
Vi meekly did what she was told not wanting to piss Caitlyn off anymore then she already was.  
"Soooo?" Vi questioningly said.  
"Shut it!" Caitlyn shut her down.  
"Mind explaining to me why you got into a fist fight with the swat leader?" Caitlyn questioned.  
"He called me a dyke, so I threw the homophobic bastard around a lil bit." Vi answered.  
Caitlyn sighed.  
"Yo! I don't keep my sexuality a secret and it doesn't make me not a good cop!"  
"You should have told me Vi, God dammit you put him in the hospital!" Caitlyn stated.  
"All I fucking did was break his nose, not my fault he was a big baby about it!" Vi snapped back.  
"I'm going to have to suspend you for tomorrow." Caitlyn said.  
"Jesus fuck Cait for what? Standing up for myself when a dick swat dude decides to be a prick and call me names?" Vi yelled.  
"Vi calm down, its just a day."  
"No, you didn't even try to stand up for me and reprimand him! He started it!" Vi said as she stood up and opened the door and slammed whole office of detectives were looking at Vi.  
"What the fuck are you looking at? Yeah the ex criminal dyke got in trouble, take a fucking picture will ya?!" Vi said as she picked up her gauntlets as she stormed out of the building leaving everyone. Caitlyn stepped out a little bit after Vi had left. Everyone turning around and looking at the sheriff.  
"Don't you all have work to do?" Caitlyn said with an authoritative all immediately turned around and went back to what they were doing.  
Caitlyn went over to where the coffee pots were located and started up the electric kettle where she made her tea. She stuck the teabag in her favorite teacup picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup. She then added the fixings, stirred it then walked back to her office closing the sighed sipping her tea. Vi was about to leave the department when she bumped straight into Jayce.  
"What the fuck man!?" Vi yelled.  
"I'm sorry, didn't see you there Vi. Why are you so heated?" Jayce questioned  
"One, how the fuck do you not see me I have bright fucking pink hair and I'm 5'11, and on top of that I'm carrying a giant hex-tech gauntlets." Vi Replied.  
"Oh wait I know why you didn't see me, cause you had your head up your ass thinking about how to flirt with Caitlyn and ask her out. Am I right?" Vi Asked.  
"Let me tell you this, she's not interested in you Bill Nye the fucking science guy!" That must have hit a nerve because Jayce snapped back.  
"Oh yeah cause she's totally into an ex criminal Zaunite orphan she picked up off the street to do grunt work for her department." Jayce spat.  
"You're a charity case, Caitlyn was just nice enough to go through a list of criminals, similar to picking a dog out at the pound. Why don't you get out of Piltover you mangy mutt? All you do is cause damage everywhere you go. Not that you have anywhere to go, your parents are dead and your on a hit-list with your ex gang." And with that heCONTINUED into the building.  
Vi stood there for a few minutes, taking in all Jayce had it true? Was Vi just a mangy mutt Caitlyn felt sorry for? Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt wasn't the situation, now Jayce had struck a home-run and Vi was hurt. She walked outside to her bike and started theENGINE and took off towards home.  
As Caitlyn took a sip of her tea and was alerted by a knock at her office door "Who is it? She said with that authoritative tone of hers.  
"It's Jayce, can I come in?" Jayce asked hesitantly.  
"Sure." Caitlyn replied letting out a huff of breath.  
"What is it I can help you with today Jayce?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you'd accompany me to dinner this evening?" Jayce asked.  
"Thank you for the thought Jayce but I'm going to have to decline, I have to finish this report and head over to Vi's apartment to talk to her." Caitlyn replied.  
"Oh well um.." Jayce started.  
"Did you run into her on your way in?" Caitlyn questioned.  
"Yeah and we exchanged some words." Jayce said meekly.  
"What did you say? I know they weren't nice words, they couldn't have been Jayce. Now tell me exactly what you said to her." Caitlyn said with a firm tone.  
"She started.." Jayce started but was interrupted.  
"Ah I don't care who started , and I mean what exactly did you say to my partner?" Caitlyn said a little less patient.  
"Well, I told her she was a charity case, and that she was only here in Piltover cause you felt sorry for her and all she did was cause damage and that she was an orphan and a mangy dog and should get out of Piltover but that she had no where to go because both her parents were dead and her gang wants her dead." Jayce Explained.  
"God dammit Jayce!" Caitlyn yelled "Why would you ever say something like that?" She said getting up and pushing him out of the way and leaving her office.  
Caitlyn rushed to her patrol car throwing open the door, jumping in and turning it on. The hex-tech engine revved and she pulled out and headed towards Vi's place. Caitlyn sped towards Vi's apartment getting there as fast as she could. As She arrived She threw the car in park and jumped out of her vehicle and at a steady pace walked towards the building she went up to the floor Vi lived on and banged on the door.  
"Vi its me let me into your flat i need to talk to you please." She banged on the door again.  
" Vi will you bloody please let me in?!" Caitlyn said raising her panic laced voice.  
A door opened across the hall and a women stepped out.  
"Could you keep it down please there are others that live in this building, fight with your girlfriend elsewhere." The women said.  
"I will bloody do what I please, I'm the sheriff and my best friend and partner is in there so Shove off!" Caitlyn said.  
The woman realized who she was had been talking to and apologized. Caitlyn banged again "Vi please."Caitlyn pleaded She heard movement from inside and heard the lock and the door handle door was open and she was now face to face with Vi.  
"What? You came to yell at your mangy zaunite dog again? Let me guess, its cause I started a fight with Jayce huh?" Vi spat venom laced in her words, she had been drinking. Caitlyn thought for a then pushed Vi into her apartment closing the door behind her.  
"Hey what the hell? I didn't say you could come in…" Vi protested, but was cut short by Caitlyn's lips crashing into her own. Vi's eyes widened, Caitlyn pulled away. "Shut it." Caitlyn said before Vi could speak.  
"Your not a charity case Vi, you never were… I saw the potential in you and saw you could change and I pulled you off the streets. What Jayce said was fucking bullshit and he's wrong! You're my partner Vi, my best friend. I'm sorry he said all those God awful, shitty things to you. I wish I could make him take it all back.I know it hurt you, I can see it. You're strong Vi I know, but we all have a breaking don't cry I've never seen you cry for the past two years you've been my partner.I admire you Vi! God I know you may not believe me when I say this but I think I'm falling for you! Never in a million years you'd think Caitlyn Dreamore the proud sheriff of Piltover, Married to her work would fall in love… Never with a woman, but I have." Caitlyn finished she Looked at Vi's face and saw tears.  
My God Vi the big bad brute enforcer of Piltover, my enforcer was crying. Caitlyn thought to herself "Please say something." Caitlyn said starting to cry as well, "I'm in love with you too Cait! Absolutely head over heels for ya doll." Vi said wiping the tears from her face She pulled Caitlyn into a buried her face into Vi's chest Still crying Vi rubbed Caitlyn's back softly.  
"God look at me the sheriff of Piltover crying after i just confessed my love to my enforcer." Caitlyn laughed, Vi laughed "That was pretty fucking homo of ya cupcake."  
"Again shut it." Caitlyn said.


End file.
